bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yume Clan
| image = | name = | kanji = | romanji =Yume Kuran | leader(s) = Rei Yume, Kei Yume | founder(s)= Michael Yume | headquarters =Soul Society | affiliation = , | purpose = }} The Yume Clan (Yume Kuran, literally meaning Clan of Dreams) was an ancient yet somewhat inferior family of Shinigami Nobles known to have had an ill fated history of tragedy and death, even though they were rumoured to be descended from otherwordly forces. Concurrently, the Clan had holdings in , as well as various other institutions in different parts of the Rukongai. Since their establishment, the Yume had heavy involvement with the education system and by extension, Shinō Academy, having produced numerous teachers for various institutions. Presently, the majority of the clan were situated in Soul Society and Hama Town, having established a few holdings in the World of the Living. The Family Head was slated to be Kei Yume but due to his exile and subsequent disownment, the title had been passed on to his youngest sister - Rei Yume. Overview History Early History The Yume Clan can trace their lineage back to Michael, the Ruling Tenshi in Eden, who exiled himself to under the pretense that his brother, Lucifer would forcibly reincarnate himself within a in the following millenniums. Clan Relics Serenity Jewel: Originally thought to be a creation of Kei Yume, it was later revealed to be a family heirloom. The object was a green jewel commonly worn around the neck, shaped in the form of a diamond with extended points. Inside the jewel was a hollowed center, which seemingly glowed and reverberated with power whenever exposed near a blood relative of the clan. As a result, it was given to an individual with the strongest spiritual power. Considered highly valuable by Human standards, it appeared to be nigh unbreakable; any attempts to damage it resulted in a repulsive force occurring. The exact purposes of the Serenity Jewel were unknown but it seemed to have a direction relation to the wearer's Bankai. Only the possessor knew the true power behind it but during questioning, they promptly stated that would be revealed when the time is right. How the Yume Clan came to possession of the jewel remained a mystery but according to ancient texts left by their founders, it was a foreign object brought over into Soul Society by one of the founders. Holy Trinity: A set of ancient relics originally owned by Michael Yume, one of the clan's founding members, it was roughly estimated to be objects of great power, so much so that the artifacts were kept sealed from the outside world. *'Sword of Truth': *'Shield of Bravery': *'Armour of Courage': Clan Techniques and Traits Tenshi Ippo (てんしいっぽ, Angel Step): Sakkakuho (さっかくほ, Delusion Step): Clan Structure Main Family Branch Families Amamine Clan Satō Clan Tamane Clan Known Yume Nobles Founding Members *Michael Yume Alive Members *Rei Yume (Current Family Head) *Kei Yume (Second-in-Command) *Kiyoko Yume (Through marriage to Kei) *Manami Yume (Kei & Kiyoko's Daughter) *Mizuko Takara-Yume (Through adoption) Deceased Members *Kei's Father *Kei's Mother Yume Associates *Van Satonaka *Nerine Amamine (Amamine Clan by extension) *Masaki Satō (Satō Clan by extension) *Tamane Clan *Hayate Tsukushima *Majority of the Kenmeiotome Family Tree Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Interesting to note, all members of the Yume Clan shared some form of relationship to the Clan's Founding, either through blood or by affiliation. *This article should not be compared to the plethora of relatively new clans that had come about as of late. The Yume Clan was created for the sole purpose of providing an ancient connection between the Shinigami and the Tenshi. Details about this relationship are scarce and under wraps. *As referenced in the Taira Clan, the Yume Clan are not really considered a form of super-Shinigami as some may perceive it as. Another Poetic Spartan does note that some will exist but they will be main characters. They all have the potential but the means to apply it and improve on that factor remains slim to none.